Mater Private Eye
"Mater Private Eye" is the ninth episode in the Cars Toons series. Plot Lightning McQueen's tires are flat, so he asks Flo for some air. Then, Mater jumps in and says that he thought he already solved that mystery. Then, he starts his story. Mater was a private investigator solving mysteries. It was 7:15 on a Friday night, Mater was in his office reading different newspapers about counterfeit tires. Tia comes in the room and Mater asks what she wants. Tia says that her sister, Mia, has been carnapped. Tia says that she last saw Mia working for Big D at his night club, the Carbacabana. Mater goes to the night club and asks a singer named Laverne if she's seen Mia anywhere. Laverne says that she saw her a few days ago with Big D and that she smelled salty, like the ocean. Then, one of Big D's henchmen, Clyde, kicks Mater out and breaks one of his headlights for being nosy. Mater then goes to a garbage truck named Stinky and asks him what the "dirt" on the street is. He says he doesn't know, that he's just throwing out lots of flat tires. He says, "It's odd though." because they all smell salty and that he hasn't smelled anything like that ever since he was working at the docks. Then, Mater takes off to the docks. After trying to sneak in by wearing boxes over himself, Big D's henchmen see him and dangle him over the ocean waters. Tia shows up, begging them not to hurt him. Mater now finds out that Tia double-crossed him. Tia claims that she only did it because it was the only way to save her sister. But just before they're going to throw him in the ocean, Lieutenant Lightning McQueen and other police cars arrive. Tia then sets Mater free and he stops Big D by throwing a box on top of him. The box breaks, revealing counterfeit tires. The police then take Big D away to jail. Back in Radiator Springs, Lightning then says that that's the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. But before either of them can say anything, Laverne shows up telling everybody to Conga. And Mater then dances away with them. Characters *Mater *Lightning McQueen *Big D *Clyde *Stinky *Carmen the Carbacabana Girl *Mia and Tia *Unnamed Car Truck *Unnamed Crane *Unnamed ShiP *3 Mariachi Pitties *3 Police Cars *Dock Pitties *Flo *Luigi *Guido *Ramone Trivia *In most episodes, Ramone was seen in his purple paint job. However, in this episode, he was in his green paint job (see image). *This is the first Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales episode that has Mater's story in black and white. The 2nd one is Time Travel Mater. *At the end, Tia says, "I'm not bad, Mater. I just drive that way." This is a switchblade of "I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way," a quote made famous by Jessica Rabbit in the 1988 film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *The club Carbacabana is named after the Rio de Janeiro's burgh Copacabana in Brazil. Gallery It_was_a_normal_morning_,_till____.jpg 1000px-WM_Cars_Toon_Mater_PI_Screen_Grab_04.jpg P_I__Mater_,_investigating_for_justice_.jpg MariachiPitties.png|Carmen The Carbacabana Girl and the Mariachi Pitties Otherwise_resolved_by_P_I_Mater.jpg 1000px-WM_Cars_Toon_Mater_PI_Screen_Grab_05.jpg|Clyde 1000px-WM_Cars_Toon_Mater_PI_Screen_Grab_03.jpg 1000px-WM_Cars_Toon_Mater_PI_Screen_Grab_08.jpg|Stinky, the garbage truck 1000px-Mater_private_eye_ship_trailer.png|Ship at the docks DockPitties.png|The Dock Pitties Big_D.jpg|Big D BigD.png|Mia and Tia being "carnapped" by Big D 1000px-Mater_private_eye_crane_trailer.png|Mater being held by Crane 1000px-Mater_private_eye_police_trailer.png|McQueen and police cars 1000px-WM_Cars_Toon_Mater_PI_Screen_Grab_07.jpg Cars_toons_gallery_32.jpg ar:ماطم مخبر سري es:Mater Private Eye pl:Złomek na tropie Category:Animated shorts Category:Pixar Category:Cars Category:Pixar shorts